


Seeing Red

by B_eden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Fear, M/M, Power Play, fear fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_eden/pseuds/B_eden
Summary: A timeline where Gamzee kills everyone on the meteor and stalks Karkat. Karkat hasn't addressed his mutant blood in this universe.





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> * This takes place in a special timeline designed by a cruel writing god where Karkat is the last one alive on the meteor running from Gamzee as he picks everyone off. Also, because another cruel fate is needed to make matters worse for certain fear-obsessed fans, Karkat was never comfortable enough to tell anyone about his blood, so he has that happy little terror to contend with if/when Gamzee finds him as well.
> 
> * Also, also: As usual I haven’t been well for a very long time, so forgive if this isn’t the most perfectly edited and flowing work ever. If I waited to be not-sick and have my perfectionism hat on, I’d never get anything published.
> 
> If you wanna know more about me as a writer and a person, you can follow my:
> 
> Blog: https://caspercrowblog.wordpress.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/CrowCasper  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/writercaspercrow

“Oh God...ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod...” Karkat managed to catch his fall rather painlessly when he slipped, yet again, in a puddle of colorful blood. He hiccupped in dismay when he brought his hands up from the floor to find they were soaked in brown.

“T-Tavros?” His eyes followed the smears of the other troll’s blood along the walls until he finally settled on the outline of Tavros’ decapitated body. “N-no! I’m alone.” Karkat’s legs shook violently as he climbed to his feet. 

Tavros had been the only one unaccounted for when Karkat and Sollux had ventured out looking for survivors. One by one, they had found all their friends either dead or so much of their blood spread around that it was all there was left to assume. The two trolls had clung to one another in the dim light as they made their way along the bloodstained walls in search of Tavros. Then Sollux was taken from him; ripped right out of his arms when Gamzee had emerged from the darkness like some evil dragon from a fairytale.

“I’m alone,” Karkat repeated, and then all his anger left him. There was no one else to protect; no one to be strong for; no one to witness his cowardice. He was alone on a meteor floating in the middle of oblivion, and the definition of isolation had never been more clear to him. No, not alone. His blood pusher began to thump faster when he heard the eerily calm, deep voice of the clown from somewhere down the long hallway.

“Honk.”

This lazy statement was followed shortly by the sharp cry of an actual horn when the subjugglator’s hand twitched. Karkat wasted no time putting more distance between he and the horrific vocalizations of Gamzee’s morbid new game.

Karkat wasn’t confused when Gamzee allowed him to flee all the way back to his own respite block. It was clear from the evidence he’d found all over the meteor that Gamzee hadn’t rushed through any of the artful carnage that decorated the walls. He’d enjoyed drawing things out for his victims; had reveled in their pain and helpless terror.

Art? Why would I think of it that way? Karkat scrubbed at the blood on his hands long after he had washed it away. He tore his bloodstained clothing from his body, unwilling to have it touching him any longer but still too panicked to focus on finding a fresh change of clothing. Because Gamzee is doing this all in a godly perfect way.

In troll society, in romcoms, this was exactly the fabled, sadistic standard that Karkat had wrongly assumed he would never live to witness out in the world before he was discovered as a mutant and culled. If this was a romcom, then Karkat probably would have been written in as a normal low blood that Gamzee would secretly pity and keep as his slave and sex toy. In reality, however, if Karkat had any chance of survival at all it was going to be squashed away the first time the subjugglator put even a tiny scratch on him and realized what a disgustingly bright red secret he’d been hiding in his veins all along.

Karkat turned and froze when he realized the door to his respite block was hanging wide open. He glanced around frantically, seeing no sign of the sadistic clown, and tripped his way into his bedroom to find something to cover himself with. He fumbled through his belongings blindly, too afraid to turn on a light. It wasn’t that he was afraid of drawing attention to himself with a light, but rather he was more frightened that a light would reveal that the psychopath was already in the room with him.

He tugged on some loose pajama pants and yanked a shirt down over his shoulders. He took a few breaths to steady himself before straightening bravely and retrieving his weapons from his capchalog. His entire body tingled with the feel of the clown’s eyes on him, though he couldn’t for the life of him decide which direction the threat was coming from. Not knowing where his attacker was positioned, there was nothing for the troll to do but stand in the center of the dark room and wait; otherwise he might be stepping right into his enemy’s arms.

“Look at my mothafuckin’ Karbro. Not a single scratch or a bruise on that pretty mothafuckin’canvas of yours,” Gamzee growled from just behind the trembling troll.

Karkat yelped and dropped his weapons; instinct telling him they would be of no use to him against the powerful highblood. He held his arms out to his sides in a display of surrender hoping that his cooperation might earn him a quick death. His shoulders tensed painfully as he tried not to envision one of Gamzee’s clubs crashing into the back of his skull.

Karkat shivered completely when he felt the highblood’s breath on the top of his head when Gamzee came to stand directly behind him. He was so close that Karkat could feel the warmth of his body against him even though the only contact they were making was an occasional brush of their clothing. Karkat didn’t realize he was unconsciously leaning toward the other troll until Gamzee stretched his arms around him, clubs still in hand, and pulled him back against his chest to close the distance between them.

Karkat’s hands flew up to clutch onto Gamzee’s arms, but he stopped from trying to pry himself free. Instead he began to pet the arms gently and quickly, openly showing his willingness to cooperate. He wasn’t ashamed when his voice came out as a squeak. “G-Gamzee...please,” he swallowed heavily, “Don’t hurt me. Oh, god. Please. Pleasepleaseplease...please don’t-” He whimpered pathetically when Gamzee tightened his grip.

Gamzee dipped his head forward to nuzzle against the smaller troll’s neck. Karkat tensed and a sob escaped him as he envisioned the taller troll’s shark-like jagged teeth ripping into the soft flesh of his throat. He fought his instincts to cringe away and tilted his head back and to the side to bare his throat to him and give him complete access.

Gamzee’s tongue slithered out and traced a path along the vulnerable flesh beneath his lips. When his actions caused Karkat’s body to begin writhing against him and keening beautifully, he murmured, “Miracles. Motherfucking miracles.”

Karkat bared his neck further until the angle began to hurt him. “I’ll do anything, Gamzee. B-best friend...any-th-thing you w-want...” 

“I know, motherfucker,” Gamzee rumbled darkly.

Karkat jerked when Gamzee suddenly released his clubs and clenched his hands aggressively against the smaller troll’s chest and stomach, pulling him back against him violently. He tangled one hand in the bottom of Karkat’s shirt and dragged the fabric up toward his chest, pressing his hand there to hold him in place while his other hand splayed out on Karkat’s stomach.

Karkat shuddered when he felt Gamzee’s flesh touch his own. He whined in the back of his throat at the cold moisture that the clown’s hand left in it’s wake as his bloody fingertips explored him. His lips parted to take in more air when Gamzee’s hand gripped his shirt more tightly, but when the subjugglator bent the fingers of his other hand, placing the tips of his claws against Karkat’s bare stomach, and when he leaned closer to his throat at the same time, opening his mouth wide, the smaller troll’s lungs refused to function at all.

Karkat stared into the darkness above them; his wide eyes glazed over in suspense, and mewled in short, pitiful exhales as Gamzee latched his wide mouth onto his neck. He shook as he waited for the pain to come, but instead of tearing a gash out of his neck, the highblood placed several lazy, sloppy, open-mouth kisses along his throat, teasing his tongue along the vital artery there to torment him and sucking more gently than a flushed red lover.

Gamzee carefully raked his claws across Karkat’s stomach and enjoyed the tremor that traveled through the smaller troll’s body and up to his neck where he felt the vibration against his lips. With the threat of disembowelment and a gashed throat firmly planted in the front of his victim’s mind, Gamzee erased all signs of joviality and spoke right against Karkat’s throat in a deadly whisper. “Kneel, motherfucker.”

No sooner than he spoke the words, Karkat’s knees buckled in an attempt to do as he said. He cried in confusion when Gamzee’s arms tightened around him and held him in place as if the weight of his entire body was nothing to him. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the clown’s mouth twist into a wicked grin in the curve between his neck and shoulder.

Gamzee squeezed the smaller body against him so tightly that Karkat was unable to breath. “Now why would you up and disobey a motherfucker?”

“I...c-can’t...if you...don’t...let...go...” Karkat tried to explain, but the lack of air was quickly causing his vision to blur. His lungs felt about to burst when Gamzee finally spun them around and flung Karkat to the floor.

Karkat expected to feel pain as he hit the ground, but instead he landed on a huge, soft pile of what felt like laundry. He couldn’t tell for sure in the darkness, but he knew that Gamzee must have brought the clothing there and made the pile because he didn’t remember having the laundry in his room before all this began. He definitely wouldn’t have stuffed bike horns around in the pile here and there to make those noises they did when he’d hit the ground. He clutched at his chest, gasping and coughing and tugging his shirt back down to cover his stomach.

He yelped as he felt the highblood’s long fingers curl around his hands, pushing them away from the hem of his shirt and then ripping it off of him all together. Karkat’s arms flew up to cover himself, for he knew that Gamzee’s eyes were more capable of seeing in the dark than his own and he was terrified he had so much as a single scratch on his body to give away his secret.

Karkat pushed his heels into the pile of clothing and moved away from the direction that he thought Gamzee to be in the darkness, but instead of escaping the psychotic clown he wound up pushing himself back against him when the stealthy psychotic clown shifted his position. His long arms stretched around Karkat’s exposed skin and he hugged his trembling body ever so gently.

“G-gamzee...” Karkat shuddered as the highblood pressed him to lie back into the pile and shushed him. “Please don’t hurt me.”

“Now, why would I want to go and hurt my favorite motherfucker?” Gamzee climbed between Karkat’s thighs and leaned over him, holding his weight on his arms as he loomed above him. He lowered his lips next to Karkat’s ear. “Is there some reason I should want to hurt you that you’re all up and hiding from a motherfucker?”

Karkat couldn’t tell if his low, dangerous tone meant that he was suspicious, or if his voice was simply doing that terrifying thing the vocal chords of only the most insane creatures could accomplish that incidentally managed to strum everyone’s insecurities. Karkat mewled as he felt the highblood’s tongue tracing his collarbone.

“I am, G-gamzee.” Karkat stretched his arms out to his sides and tangled his fists into the clothing beneath him. He needed something to cling to just to move forward in reality. “I am h-hiding something.” He hiccupped as Gamzee’s body tensed over him.

After several long moments he felt Gamzee’s lips curl into an evil smirk. “You think you’re hiding something from a motherfucker, Karbro, but I’ve been seeing everything you’ve up and had going on around this meteor. I motherfucking love watching you, best friend. I watch every move an angry little motherfucker makes.”

Karkat shook his head. “You wouldn’t have seen this. No one has seen th-this.” His voice broke off when Gamzee pressed their lower halves together and he could feel the ridiculously large bulge writhing beneath the fabric of Gamzee’s pants.

Gamzee groaned at the contact. “Mmm, so you about to tell a motherfucker all your deepest secrets, Karbro?” He bent his knees and pushed forward so that Karkat’s legs parted further, leaving him feeling even more exposed and laid out for him. “That seems a little more than pale, brother.”

The suspense was too much. Karkat couldn’t take it any longer. He didn’t know if Gamzee meant to kill him or fuck him, but either way, there was no longer anyone for him to hold up a facade for. He needed to know that the last person alive in his life was going to deal with him for who he really was; whatever that reaction may be.

Gamzee feathered his claws along Karkat’s throat, intending to squeeze momentarily when Karkat clasped his hand gently, but firmly. Gamzee was confused, but intrigued, so he allowed the weaker troll to guide his hand down to his chest. Gamzee hissed in surprise when Karkat dragged one of the highblood’s claws along his skin just hard enough to cut into his own chest.

“Karbro, why-”

“Shhh, G-gamzee,” Karkat whispered as he scrunched his eyelids closed and tilted his head away, not wanting to see Gamzee’s reaction. “Pity me. P-please pity me. L-look.” He squeezed Gamzee’s hand to draw his attention to the wound, but Gamzee’s attention was frozen on the words Karkat had just spoken and the complete vulnerability in the tremor of his voice.

Karkat pressed his face into the laundry at his side, trying his best to squirm into the fabric and give himself the impression that he had somewhere to hide from the entire situation. He had heard horror stories of what highbloods were driven to do to mutants. He wondered if Gamzee would even be able to help himself from some naturally stimulated rage to rip him apart. At least, he thought, this may be a quicker way for him to die than whatever drawn out artistic endeavor Gamzee had previously planned for his final victim.

The highblood’s eyes finally drifted from Karkat’s quivering jaw and down to his much smaller fist clenched around Gamzee’s hand. The bright red blood was easy to see along the wound in contrast to Karkat’s pale gray chest. His blood glinted at the tip of Gamzee’s finger and the horrific realization that he had cut into his skin without first calculating to do so hit him all at once. He tensed and jerked his hand from Karkat’s grip.

Karkat whined at the motion, throwing his bare arms up over his face. “Ohgodohgodohgod Gamzee don’t please don’t,” he sobbed.

Gamzee splayed his hand out on Karkat’s chest, smearing the blood and causing a healthy stinging sensation to alert the smaller troll that his wound was being bothered. He realized he was fighting tears that he no longer had to hide, so he allowed the red rivers of fear and despair to finally break past his carefully constructed dam.

The highblood was just as fascinated by the tears as he had been the blood, and he lifted his hands to direct Karkat’s face to him. “Candy motherfucking red,” he growled as he leaned in toward the smaller troll. He realized then that Karkat’s lips were moving, but his whispers were so soft and careful that he couldn’t make out what he was saying. “Speak up, motherfucker.” Karkat tried to obey him, but it was only when Gamzee leaned his ear down close to his mouth that he could hear that Karkat was chanting a steady, pathetic plea for his pity.

“Karbro, motherfucker. Listen to me,” Gamzee’s breath was labored and Karkat could only assume it was because he was unmercifully controlling his rage in order to draw out his hateful revenge against him. “Bein’ as you’re up and being all red...all over...all red...inside...bleeding for me...red for me,” Gamzee swallowed heavily and pressed their lower halves together more firmly. Karkat was too frightened to process that Gamzee’s arousal had yet to subside. “I guess it’s only fair for a motherfucker to confess I’m all up and red for you too.”

Karkat was still trying to translate the words in his swimming mind when Gamzee’s mouth found his. He whimpered as his tongue responded naturally and he felt the highblood’s sharp teeth harmlessly held away from his tender lips and tongue as he kissed him. He must have focused too hard on Gamzee’s teeth, for it wasn’t long before his tongue rebelled and prodded against them in exploration. They were so much longer and sharper than his own or anything he had imagined from the grins of the other trolls.

In the time he had known him, Gamzee had always been so mellow, and his smile had never spread into a toothy grin that would have given away the jagged highblood nightmare between his jaws. Had Karkat noticed this before, had he ever walked in on even a wicked half-smirk from the psychotic clown, would he have realized long ago what a threat the tall, lumbering troll could truly be given the right circumstances? If Gamzee had so much as a few moments of clarity flash across his powerful eyes, would any of them have ever spoken to him a second time to become close enough for him to have joined their game?

Karkat was yanked painfully from his thoughts when he grazed the tip of his tongue too roughly against a canine perfectly shaped for ripping flesh. He tasted his own blood long before feeling the sting of the razor-sharp tooth. His eyes flew open as he processed that Gamzee would be tasting the same thing. To his horror, Gamzee’s eyes were already wide-open and staring right through him as the unfamiliar taste began turning cranks in the highblood’s intentions that had yet to occur to him on any plane.

Karkat screamed into Gamzee’s mouth as the stronger troll tore their pants away before gripping his wrists and pinning them to his sides. His strength and speed allowed him to do this without even parting their lips, all the while he continued to lap greedily at Karkat’s mouth as his tongue strummed along the cut to coax more blood from him.

Karkat’s scream broke into several guttural whimpers when Gamzee lined their bodies once more and he felt the warmth and suggestive wriggling of the highblood’s massive appendage right before it curled around his own, much smaller, tentacle cock. He was too distracted by the unexpected sensation of being touched sexually to have the decency to start criticizing his own genetics and their pitiful comparison just yet. When he felt a second tentacle snake it’s way down toward his nook, however, he snapped to his senses and tore his mouth away.

“IN ALL THE NAME OF EVERY PISS FUCK DIETY EVER CREATED!! AM I SUPPOSED TO HAVE TWO BULGES AND I DON’T?! WHY IN THE EVER HATEFUCK SICK SCHEME OF LIFE WOULD-” His mouth clamped shut with a yelp because of the ridiculously wide grin on Gamzee’s grease paint smeared face when the psychotic clown stood on his knees and yanked Karkat’s legs up over his shoulders.

“Some motherfuckers have two; some don’t. I like you this way, brother. All the better for a motherfucker to up and pump and fill you at the same time without worrying about motherfucking sword fighting.”

Karkat was trying to process what was being said to him, but the large bulge prodding at his entrance was instilling him with a massively renewed sense of vulnerability. The only thing keeping him from screaming and struggling was the overwhelmingly pleasurable sensation of Gamzee’s first bulge curling around his own, pulsing and stroking firmly. His voice came out without his consent, which he cursed when he realized how small and not-shouty it sounded. “Is all th-that lubric-c-c-cation another g-genetic blessing of y-yours?”

Gamzee’s low chuckle brought with it the tremor that a highblood on a murderous rampage was meant to instill. “That’s almost all you, motherfucker.” 

Karkat squeaked in both humiliation and terror. He had always suppressed and hidden away any evidence of lust because it had the same incriminating hue as his blood. “S-stop looking at me, Gamzee. Please, maybe you can...you can...get some kind of control and not...not kill me...if you just put me aside f-for awhile-”

“Never.” Gamzee’s voice was firm as he lowered himself back down over the smaller troll slowly.

Karkat’s breath caught, both because of Gamzee getting closer to him, and because his nook was being stretched and filled at the same achingly slow pace. The highblood’s healthy lungs exhaled steadily as he worked to pace himself rather than cram inside the smaller troll all at once. All of Karkat’s senses were hyper aware so that he felt even the smallest twitch and touch of Gamzee’s body over him. His mind wasn’t processing how he should feel about all the information he was collecting, however, so he wasn’t sure how to respond when he realized Gamzee was exhaling a steady chant of what sounded like some kind of chuckle voodoo nonsense coupled with the word ‘miracles’ every few seconds. 

He was finally able to focus when Gamzee paused on shaky arms as he fought to control himself. “Breath, motherfucker,” Gamzee whispered, still hovering several inches above him.

Karkat gasped when he realized that Gamzee was talking to him and he had indeed been forgetting to breathe. The desperate sound of his inhale coupled with the sudden motion of his body caused Gamzee to moan dangerously. Karkat froze again and his eyes lingered on one of Gamzee’s shaky arms. He wondered why the highblood was attempting not to break him, and if his body language was any indication of how successful he was capable of being at that attempt, he wondered how long Gamzee could keep from hurting him.

He screamed when, all at once, Gamzee closed the distance between them, diving the rest of the way inside him and locking their mouths together. He forced his long arms beneath him and held their bodies together as if they had never been two separate entities to begin with. Karkat continued to scream into his mouth until Gamzee chuckled low again and pulled away slightly. “Motherfucker, are you in pain?”

He had to repeat the question several times before Karkat was able to hear him over his own hoarse voice. He forced the question into his own mind and, realizing that he wasn’t hurting at all, he flung his arms up around Gamzee’s shoulders and clung to him as he sobbed pathetically. Gamzee grunted as the motion caused even more friction between them. The highblood’s entire body began to shiver.

“I ASKED IF I’M MOTHERFUCKING HURTING YOU!”

“N-NO!” Karkat tightened his grip and cried harder. “NO IT FEELS GOOD! IT FEELS...it feels...really...good...” He dropped his voice to a whisper against the highblood’s sensitive ear. “P-please don’t stop. I know I’m a disgusting freak, but give me this before you kill me. J-just pretend you feel...anything...good for me.”

Gamzee’s body shook more violently as Karkat’s words ghosted around inside his thinkpan. He pushed Karkat down into the laundry pile to study him, which would have terrified the smaller troll if Gamzee junk wasn’t moving so perfectly around him and inside him at the same time.

“Now, have you been all up and keeping this miracle of yours a motherfucking secret because you think you’re a monster, or because you know I am?” It sounded more like a statement than a question, as if Gamzee already knew the answer.

Karkat was very concerned with the accusatory growl in his words. “There’s got to be some reason in nature that the stronger trolls with longer lives have an inclination to cull mutants, Gamzee, and it’s probably for good reason. It’s not because they feel threatened, so it must be because of some ingrained sense of mercy to erase the faulty genetic material. I mean, I’m pretty sure it’s clear here, b-between us now, who is the physical threat and who’s just a threat to the good of the gene pool.”

“Is it, motherfucker?” The dark depth to the highblood’s thoughts when he wasn’t completely shit-faced-stoned was very unnerving.

“Y-yes-”

“Did you want me to motherfucking kill everyone on this meteor? You said, when we were talking last-”

“I wasn’t being serious about wanting to kill everyone! Are you trying to blame this all on me?!”

Gamzee’s voice dropped again. “I don’t motherfucking have to blame anyone. I motherfucking do what I motherfucking want.” He pressed into him more forcefully causing Karkat to yelp. “Until you motherfucking want something. Then I find my thinkpan getting all screwed up until the chucklevoodoos get all up and hard to hear anymore.”

“G-gamzee....I am n-not a threat to you. You have t-t-t-to see th-th-that.”

“Then why didn’t I motherfucking rape Terezi after beating all the blood out of her? Bitch is tied up in a cozy motherfucking hiding place waiting to give to my best friend as a gift when you start to get motherfucking crazy lonely.”

“Terezi’s alive?”

Gamzee barely grazed the smaller troll’s lips with his razor sharp teeth when he answered. “Bitch is all motherfucking lukewarm for you, brother. I can make you fuck her if it will make it easier for you to up and take her if she says no.” Gamzee’s bulge worked more forcefully between them, though their lips were motionless other than Karkat’s breath hitching repeatedly in response to his words and the pleasure.

“Gamzee...” Karkat swallowed a moan. “You can’t just...make people do what you want.”

“Yes. I can.” Gamzee’s grin caused him to sink lower into the pile beneath him. “I own her. I’ve owned all of these motherfuckers this whole time. The only motherfucking reason they didn’t know is because my little motherfucker, Karbro, wanted to play a game with them, and motherfucker needed them alive for it. Motherfuckers were failing at your game and fucking with your thinkpan all the time, though, so it was time to motherfucking cull them. Ah, motherfucker’s seeing it now, aren’t ya?” Gamzee shook as he fought back his climax. “You see how you could be a threat making me all motherfucking distracted with things you want and forgetting what the motherfuck I might want. It doesn’t matter how weak a motherfucker is if the most powerful fucker in the place is all up and concerned with his business for him. Makes that powerful motherfucker his bitch.”

“I w-won’t abuse that, Gamzee! I wouldn’t!”

The highblood dipped his face into the crook of Karkat’s neck causing him to squirm desperately. “You’d say any motherfucking thing to live” He vibrated with amusement when Karkat began to chant ‘yes’ before realizing it might sound like he was agreeing with what Gamzee had said.

“I MEAN NO! I MEAN YES! I WANT TO LIVE, GAMZEE, please I don’t want to die I don’t want to...” Karkat groaned as a wave of confusion clouded over his brain and traveled straight down to his bulge. He was humiliated to realize he now had to communicate to Gamzee that he was about to explode all over the both of them. “G-gamzee…I’m about to…you should...slow....I can’t hold it…”

His warning caused Gamzee’s bulge to swell inside of him even as he tried to focus on slowing the instinctive motions of his lower parts. “N-no,” the highblood groaned.

“NO?” Karkat panicked as he lost track of what the psychopath was referring to. “GAMZEE OHGOD OH GOD OHGOD I DON’T WANT TO DIE!” He realized one of his hands was free as Gamzee had to use one hand to try and still his bulge from stroking them both to completion. Karkat wrapped his arm around him and clung to him for dear life.

Gamzee shook his head. “No. Don’t hold it in, motherfucker. Let it out. Motherfucking...come...with me.”

The realization that Gamzee was only pushing deeper inside him as he said this struck Karkat vividly. Gamzee meant to use him as a bucket and he wasn’t showing any sign of getting a bucket for Karkat’s release either. This thrilled him in a very unexpected, though sick, way.

Gamzee let go and the bulge around Karkat’s own pumped mercilessly, but he wasn’t forced over the edge until he felt his insides swelling with thick, hot liquid, followed shortly by spasms of purple washing all over his chest and stomach. Karkat had never released so hard in his life as he did at the moment Gamzee emptied himself both all over him and inside of him.

Karkat dropped back down and stared up at Gamzee’s satiated features with terror stricken eyes. Gamzee made no move to harm him. He only returned the stare with a much more mellow aura than Karkat had seen on him in a long time. The lazier the highblood’s eyelids drooped, the more Karkat’s horror began to mold into outrage. He began to complain about what Gamzee had just done to him several times, but the terror of the evening kept stopping him until he finally sighed and gave into a short faint that had been threatening to catch up with him.

Gamzee rolled to the side and gathered Karkat’s limp body against him. He spooned him there until Karkat began to show signs of life once again.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Karkat trembled. “We’re both monsteres. We’re completely disgusting, repulsive, fuck-mess, piece of shit, hoof-wanker monsters.”

Gamzee chuckled against the back of Karkat’s head. “Whatever motherfucking game you want to play, Karbro.”

“Are you going to kill me?”

“Not even if you motherfucking beg me to.”

“Is...is that supposed to be comforting or threatening?”

“Whatever my little red motherfucker wants it to be.”

“Red? Are...are we dating now?”

“Motherfucking flushed red for you,” Gamzee murmured sleepily.

“Oh, god! Should we go find Terezi? Is she comfortable where-”

“Motherfucker. Do you want her to see you right now?”

“NO GOD NO!”

Karkat stared into the darkness in front of him for some time before deciding he just didn’t have the mental capacity to solve this situation at the given time. He would figure out everything later.

After a long nap. He cringed when he dropped his arm to his side and it stuck noisily into red and purple goo. And maybe a good, long shower. 

Then later he would decide if he should be mortified, terrified, pissed, or for once...disgustingly content. Perhaps he’d even find some way to change what had happened. Now, however, he decided to default into the same exhausted and content state that Gamzee had surrendered to moments before.


End file.
